The United Tribes Training Center Project will provide a comprehensive alcoholism program for United Tribes Employment Training Center students and staff and Indians in the immediate Bismarck/Mandan, North Dakota area. The project will provide these services through a halfway house and Alcoholism Center located at United Tribes Employment Training Center, Ft. Lincoln, Bismarck. This Center will provide live-in services for 15 patients with three counselors and one outreach worker. the Center would also maintain alcoholism education for all students of UTETC classes, ABE, PD and Vocational during the day for a regular year period. The main thrust of the program would be to rehabilitate, motivate, educate, and counsel Indian people with alcohol related problems in a culturally oriented setting acceptable to them.